facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladmir Makarov
Revenge is like a ghost...It takes over every man it touches....it's thirst cannot be quenched...until the last man standing has fallen. -Vladmir Makarov Vladmir Makarov is a former Presidential candidate in the 2039 Presidential Election of the Puro Pan Republik. He is now an extremely dangerous terrorist who's actions have already claimed the lives of hundred. He is wanted all over Aels and has armed cells in the Wentviska region. Biography Vladmir Makarov was born in 2014 in a farm of the Wild Wald, near the border of Serdaristan. He was the bastard son of a Serdari Pioneer. He was only a child during the Puro Pan Anarchy, but the things he saw scarred him for life. During the anarchy, his father tried to get him and his mother out of the country and into Serdaristan, but his request were denied each time. When Makarov's father received approval to allow Makarov and his mother access into Serdaristan, the WDAG arrived. He and his mother were kidnapped, and they both where enslaved, but he was forced to watch her mother get abused and sexually assaulted by WDAG soldiers. He was barely alive when Serdari Commandos rescued him and several other slaves, from a pit in the underground fortress of the VOORGX point. They even commented on how he was lucky to be alive. After his rescue, he was brought to Serdaristan and lived with his uncle until the end of the war, when his father came home to raise him. He was noted as highly intelligence and charisma and was even top of his class in his high school, a school mostly populated by Serdari. However, due to the traumatic events in Krakavia, he became a disturbed individual and kept his violent and psychopathic tendencies hidden from his peers and his father. When he became 18, in 2032, he joined Serdaristan's Foriegn Legion and quickly moved through the ranks due to his leadership skills. He soon became a member of the Foriegn Legion's fast reaction unit, the Blades, and went on various mission in Krakavia to curtail MUJTRA criminal activities. However, his superiors noticed that he was surprisingly brutal to his enemies. Before an official investigation into his activities could be made, the Wentviska war broke out, prompting him to leave the Legionnaires and fight for Krakavia. He brought with him his skills as a Foriegn Legionnaire and a group of 200 Serdarikravi fighters into the war and executed many successful direct action attacks against the PLW in the furious battles of the Kizil Dayr Valley and Sverdavyznd battles, but with the retreat after these disasters, most of his unit was killed in action. When the Krakavians prepared their last stand in Vlodia, the last men of his unit, along with several others annihilated volunteer units of Kraarvernian, Krajvepenian, Getravian and Krutopians were formed in a single regiment, poorly armed and used. They eventually surrendered to a Nova Prussian Schützentruppen unit after heavy fighting. Krakavia lost the war, and he was prisioner for several days before he escaped. This angered Makarov. What angered him even more was the truce made between Samael II the Weak and Tobias II Hellwig, which made Samael a servant of Hellwig, and the humillating peace of the Treaty of Vlodia, signed by Danushka The Bastard and Tobias II Hellwig. He felt that is was a betrayal to the country and that if given time, Krakavia could have pushed back the PLW forces. After the war, he began planning in secret with a group of disenchanted veterans, discharged soldiers, those who lost their homes and lands, and those who were now part of Puro Pan due the treaty of Vlodia, a series of attacks against Puro Pan as an act of vengance. However, when news of the the Presidential Elections came to him, he scrapped his plans for a new one: Becoming the President of Puro Pan. Run for presidency of the Puro Pan Republic Turn to terrorism Major attacks Attack at Kenton and death Category:Characters of Aels Category:Vladmir Makarov